Amor Vincit Omnia
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Karena cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Termasuk rasa takut itu." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.11 : Nightmare**

 **.**

 **Amor Vincit Omnia**

 ** _(Cinta Mengalahkan Segalanya)_**

 **A fanfic by Lionbun**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"Karena cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Termasuk rasa takut itu."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 _._

 _._

"Selamat pagi, Mama." Terdengar suara yang begitu lesu dari gadis kecil yang tengah melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menuju pemuda yang dipanggilnya mama tersebut. Yoongi -nama pemuda yang dipanggil mama- mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarapan yang dibuatnya kepada putri kecilnya tersebut. Sedikit heran karena sang putri yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat lesu.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Duduklah di kursimu sembari menunggu Papa selesai bersiap diri." Ujar Yoongi penuh kelembutan pada putrinya. Fokusnya kini kembali pada sarapan yang tengah dibuatnya untuk keluarga kecil tersebut. Dan setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Yoongi meletakkan hasil masakannya di meja makan beserta susu untuk sang putri, kopi untuk sang suami, dan teh hijau untuk dirinya. Setelahnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping anaknya yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan. Dibelainya dengan lembut rambut halus sang putri.

"Jiyoon _ie_ kenapa, heum? Terlihat tidak semangat sekali. Padahal Mama membuat _omurice_ kesukaan Jiyoon, _loh_. Tambahan bawang bombay dan daging ayam spesial untuk Jiyoon." Ujarnya penuh perhatian. Namun sang putri sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan makanan kesukaannya tersebut, terbukti ia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Yoongi menghela napas pelan melihat putrinya. "Mama sedang berbicara dengan Jiyoon. Siapa yang mengajari Jiyoon untuk tidak mengacuhkan orang tua saat sedang berbicara?" Jiyoon yang mendengar perkataan sang Mama segera saja menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Yoongi.

"Maafkan Jiyoon, Ma. Jiyoon hanya mengantuk." Setelah menanggapi sang Mama, mulut kecil Jiyoon menguap lebar dan matanya berair. Sepertinya mengantuk sekali. Karena tidakak ingin ditegur lagi jika kembali menyandar pada meja, kini Jiyoon memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung kursi dan tetap memberi perhatian pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukannya semalam Mama sudah menyuruh Jiyoon tidur selepas belajar? Jiyoon tidur jam berapa?" Tidak, Yoongi tidak marah pada putrinya. Hanya terlalu khawatir saja. Dia merasa sudah memerhatikan jadwal tidur sang putri, namun kali ini ia merasa kecolongan. Semenjak usia 6 tahun, Yoongi dan Jimin sudah membiarkan anaknya tidur sendiri tanpa dongeng dan _lullaby_ dari sang Papa. Jiyoon sendiri yang memintanya karena ingin mandiri. Benar-benar duplikat kedua orang tuanya.

"Seperti biasa kok, Ma."

"Lalu kenapa masih mengantuk sampai lesu begini?" Jiyoon terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Mama. Yoongi semakin merasa ada yang aneh terhadap anaknya.

"Jiyoon kenapa?" terdengar suara tegas di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya, anak dan ibu itu terlalu serius hingga tidak memerhatikan sang kepala keluarga telah mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan mereka. Jiyoon yang melihat sang Papa ada di depannya pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berhambur kepelukan Papanya. Jimin mendudukkan sang putri di pangkuannya dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang kian mengerat di lehernya. _Tumben,_ batin Jimin. Putrinya jarang bermanja kepadanya omong-omong. Ia pun menatap sang istri yang juga tengah menatapnya sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jiyoon." Panggil Jimin kepada putrinya. Dielusnya punggung mungil itu lembut, namun Jiyoon tetap bergeming.

"Jiyoon, ingat kata Papa. Perhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara." Jimin lebih menakutkan daripada Yoongi jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Maaf, Pa." Si kecil itu mendongak menatap Papanya. Bibir mungilnya menyebik dan sepasang mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Mana tega kalau seperti ini.

"Pa, sudah. Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi. Jiyoon bisa telat jika masih diteruskan sekarang." Ingat sang istri. Jimin menghela napas pelan. Perkataan sang istri memang benar, kurang lebih setengah jam lagi kelas Jiyoon akan dimulai.

"Baiklah, nanti Jiyoon harus menceritakan semuanya, oke? Sekarang makan sarapanmu sayang." Ujar Jimin kepada Jiyoon.

"Suapi ya, Pa?" pinta Jiyoon dengan pelan. Jiyoon sedang ingin bermanja dengan sang Papa sepertinya.

"Baiklah." Dan tentu saja Jimin tidak menolak. Jarang sekali putrinya ini bermanja padanya. Yoongi yang melihat interaksi keduanya tersenyum lembut. Meski masih khawatir dengan Jiyoon, hatinya kini terasa sejuk melihat suami dan putrinya tersebut. Karena hanya saat - saat tertentu saja Jiyoon lengket pada Papanya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara sarapan pagi dan berpamitan dengan Yoongi, Jiyoon mendahului papanya untuk menuju ke mobil. Sepertinya Jiyoon sedikit membaik setelah bermanja dengan sang Papa.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Sayang. Dia baik - baik saja." Ujar Jimin pada Yoongi yang kini tengah berada di pelukannya.

"Tapi Jimin, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jiyoon." Balas Yoongi sembari merapikan dasi dan jas Jimin yang tidak kusut sama sekali. Hanya sebagai pengalihan perhatian. Karena faktanya, meski sudah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun, Yoongi masih gugup jika sedang intim dengan sang suami.

"Nanti malam kita bicarakan bersama. Mungkin Jiyoon sudah mau bercerita nanti." Ujar Jimin di dekat telinga Yoongi.

"Eum. Sudah sana pergi. Nanti telat." Ujarnya sembari melepas pelukan Jimin.

"Hey, kau belum memberikan sarapan kedua untukku, Yoon." Goda Jimin. Yoongi yang paham dengan godaan Jimin itu pun membalas dengan merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Jimin dan mulai melumat bibir tebal sang suami. Semakin lama mereka semakin larut pada ciuman yang kini tengah memanas. Jika jam dinding tidak berdenting, mungkin mereka sudah berakhir dengan _quick-morning-sex_ dan melupakan Jiyoon yang sudah lelah menunggu Papanya di mobil sendirian. Setelah sadar akan keadaan, keduanya melepaskan diri segera.

"Astaga! Jiyoon benar - benar akan terlambat Jimin! Cepat sana pergi!" Panik Yoongi sembari mendorong tubuh berat Jimin keluar rumah.

"Aish, siapa tadi yang menikmatinya?" goda Jimin, lagi. "Aku pergi dulu sayang." Lanjutnya sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di teras rumah.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 20 menit, kini Jiyoon dan Jimin sudah tiba di sekolahan. Beruntung tidak macet sehingga masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Disaat yang bersamaan, sahabat seperjuangan Jimin bersama anaknya juga baru tiba.

"Telat juga, Tae?" Tanya Jimin sekaligus menegur Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak tahu jika ada Jimin disana.

"Ah, Jimin. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Kau pendek sih. Dan, ah, kau bilang apa tadi?" Karena tadi Taehyung sedang merapikan penampilan anaknya sehingga tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jimin tadi.

"Sialan kau buntut ayam! Ck, kenapa telat juga?" Jimin mengesampingkan rasa kekesalannya. Tidak lucu jika mereka adu jotos di depan sekolah anaknya. Terlebih, Jimin sudah biasa dengan perkataan Taehyung yang seperti itu.

"Ah ya. Semalam aku menggempur Jungkook habis - habisan. Jadilah dia bangun kesiangan. Hehe." Ringis Taehyung. Er, sepertinya mereka lupa pada dua bocah di hadapan mereka yang kini memasang wajah _sulking_ itu. Mereka ingin masuk namun mereka juga ingat tata krama untuk berpamitan dulu kepada ayah masing - masing. Namun ayah mereka malah sibuk dengan pembicaraan yang tidak dimengerti keduanya. Untunglah mereka masih polos.

"Kau benar - benar ingin membuatkan Taejung adik, _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja. Jarang sekali Jungkook meng-iya kannya." Kekeh Taehyung. "Lalu kau sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Yoongi sedang menggemaskan pagi ini. Jadi-"

"Papa! _Daddy_!" teriak dua bocah itu kepada ayah masing - masing. Astaga, bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan anaknya?

"Kami sudah terlambat. Papa dan _Daddy_ Tae sangat lama. Kami ingin berpamitan sampai tidak bisa. Kata Papa kan sebelum sekolah harus berpamitan dulu." Sinis Jiyoon.

Kedua ayah muda itu menghampiri anak masing - masing dan mencium keningnya. "Aigoo, maafkan Papa. Sudah sana masuk. Belajar yang pintar, Sayang." Setelah saling berpamitan mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

Saat tiba di kelas, Jiyoon dan Taejung duduk di bangku mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka memang sengaja menempatkan mereka di satu sekolah, bahkan sejak _kindergarten school._ Dan saat ini, beruntung wali kelas mereka belum tiba sehingga mereka tidak mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.

Jiyoon kembali lesu. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mengarah ke Taejung. "Kau kenapa Jiyoon- _ah_? Sepertinya lesu sekali?" Tanya Taejung penasaran.

"Aku semalam mimpi buruk, Jung _ie_. Jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." Jujur Jiyoon. Itu yang menyebabkan dia hari ini lesu. Sudah beberapa kali dia mimpi buruk.

"Memangnya kau bermimpi apa Jiyoon- _ah_?"

"Ini sangat seram Taejung- _ah_. Aku bermimpi ikan - ikan yang ada di kolam belakang berjalan dengan ekornya! Mereka mengejarku hingga ke kamar!"

"Hah?!" Taejung pun terkejut dengan polosnya, ia memandang ngeri Jiyoon. "Jangan - jangan mereka marah karena minggu lalu kita melempari kolam dengan batu?!"

 _"Eoh_? Mungkin karena itu Taejung- _ah_!" kini giliran Jiyoon yang kaget. "Aku juga bermimpi Mama dimakan monster yang mirip dengan Papa! Itu menakutkan Taejung! Aku tidak mau Papa berubah jadi monster dan memakan Mama!" Seru Jiyoon. Beruntung kelas sedang ribut sehingga tidak ada yang ikut mereka bercerita.

"Aku juga pernah bermimpi seperti itu Jiyoon- _ah_! Aku bahkan melihat _M_ _ommy_ ku menangis berteriak minta tolong saat _D_ _addy_ memakannya!"

Mari biarkan kedua bocah berusia 8 tahun itu membicarakan mimpi buruknya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

 ** _Di kediaman keluarga Kim_**

"Jadi _H_ _yung,_ ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi mengajak Jungkook untuk berbincang di luar karena dia sedang tidak ada proyek musik. Namun karena kondisi Jungkook tidak mampu bergerak banyak, akhirnya mereka berakhir di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Tadi pagi Jiyoon terlihat lesu, Kookie- _ah_. Dia juga sangat manja kepada Papanya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Jiyoon tidak di _bully_ kan di sekolah?" Curhat Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin _H_ _yung._ Jiyoon 'kan anak yang kuat. Lagipula ada Taejung yang menjaganya. Mungkin dia hanya kurang tidur _H_ _yung_." Ujar Jungkook mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"Tapi dia tidur seperti biasa, Kook."

"Ah, mungkin ada yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak? Mimpi buruk mungkin?" tebak Jungkook.

"Ah, apa mungkin?" Ragu Yoongi. Jiyoon tidak pernah mengeluh apapun soal mimpi buruk sejak kecil masalahnya. Jadi Yoongi merasa sangsi.

"Mungkin saja _H_ _yung_. Anak kecil kan sering mimpi buruk. Terlebih di usia - usia saat ini." Ujar Jungkook sembari meminum jus yang ada di tangannya. "Oh ya, _H_ _yung_ , Taejung juga pernah seperti itu _H_ _yung_. Dia mendadak lengket dengan Tae- _H_ _yung_. Kita tahu kan _H_ _yung_ kalau Taejung sering bertengkar dengan _daddy_ nya. Taejung adalah tipikal yang akan lengket dengan _daddy_ nya saat takut. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Jiyoon." Lanjut Jungkook.

"Mungkin karena rasa mandiri Jiyoon, dia jadi takut untuk bercerita pada kami ya, Kook?"

"Bisa jadi, _Hyung_. Jiyoon kan memiliki sifat kalian berdua. Coba nanti ajak Jiyoon berbicara _H_ _yung_ , kalau bisa ajak Jimin _Hyung_ juga. Rasa cinta dari kalian pasti bisa mengalahkan rasa takut Jiyoon nantinya." Jungkook tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Gigi kelincinya yang terlihat membuat siapapun gemas, padahal sudah memiliki seorang anak. Sedang program anak kedua malahan.

"Rencananya juga seperti itu Kook. Terimakasih, Kook _ie_. Semangat untuk program anak keduamu, _ne_?"

"Sama - sama _H_ _yung_ , jangan terlalu khawatir pada Jiyoon, cobalah percaya padanya. Dan soal programku, terimakasih. Sepertinya kali ini akan berhasil." Lalu keduanya pun terkekeh bersama dan lanjut berbincang hingga anak dan suami mereka pulang.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Keluarga Park kini tengah khidmat menikmati makan malam mereka. Beruntung saat ini Jiyoon tidak selesu tadi pagi. Mungkin efek bermain dengan Taejung.

"Mau melihat bintang? Katanya malam ini cerah, pasti kita bisa melihat bintang yang bersinar indah." tawar sang kepala keluarga. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka kini tengah bersantai di ruang tamu sembari menemani Jiyoon belajar.

"Ide bagus, Pa." Respon Yoongi sembari tersenyum kepada Jimin. "Jiyoon mau kan?" Lanjut Yoongi bertanya pada Jiyoon yang masih fokus pada belajarnya.

"Jiyoon mau! Jiyoon suka bintang!" Seru Jiyoon. Sedangkan sang orang tua terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Baiklah, Mama akan menyiapkan keperluan kita untuk melihat bintang." Yoongi pun meninggalkan Jiyoon bersama Papanya untuk mengambil selimut dan beberapa camilan untuk dibawa ke halaman belakang.

"Segera selesaikan belajarmu, Jiyoon." Yang mendapat perintah langsung mengangguk cepat.

Kini mereka telah berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka sembari duduk di kursi ayunan yang terlapisi busa agar mereka lebih nyaman. Jimin tengah memangku Jiyoon dan Yoongi yang menyuapi keduanya dengan salad buah. Manis sekali keluarga Park ini. Tubuh ketiganya pun berselimutkan selimut tebal yang hangat dan lembut. Dan dapat dilihat saat ini, Jiyoon tengah memandang langit dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat taburan bintang yang indah seperti ini.

"Jiyoon- _ah_." Mulai Yoongi.

"Ya, Mama?" jawab Jiyoon sembari memberi perhatian pada Mamanya.

"Mau bercerita soal tadi pagi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Jiyoon terdiam sejenak. Menimbang, apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Tapi janji jangan memarahi Jiyoon ya, Ma." Pinta Jiyoon. Kedua orang tuanya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, Jiyoon beberapa kali mimpi buruk, Ma, Pa." _Ah, ternyata benar mimpi buruk,_ batin Yoongi. Dan mulailah Jiyoon menceritakan mimpi buruknya pada Jimin dan Yoongi. Saat mendengar cerita sang putri, mereka berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan tawa. Karena sungguh, anaknya ini polos sekali. Padahal Jimin dan Yoongi berpikir jika Jiyoon akan dewasa sebelum umurnya karena kemandiriannya, namun nyatanya putri mereka tetaplah gadis kecil yang polos. Demi apa, ikan berjalan dengan ekor? Yoongi dimakan monster mirip Jimin? Ya kalau makan dalam _'arti'_ yang lain memang iya. Ups.

Setelah bercerita, Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut panjang sang putri. "Kami tidak akan meninggalkan Jiyoon. Mama dan Papa akan selalu bersama dengan Jiyoon. Jadi, Jiyoon tidak perlu takut jika ada yang menyakiti Jiyoon. Karena cinta dari Mama dan Papa akan mengalahkan semua monster yang jahat kepada Jiyoon. Kami akan selalu melindungi Jiyoon." Mendengar perkataan sang Mama, langsung saja Jiyoon memeluk tubuh hangat Yoongi dengan dirinya yang masih dipangkuan Jimin. Terbayang kan posisi mereka seperti apa?

"Janji ya, Mama dan Papa tidak akan meninggalkan Jiyoon?" Pinta Jiyoon dengan manja.

"Janji, Sayang." Kini giliran Jimin yang angkat bicara. Dikecupnya penuh sayang puncak kepala sang putri dan kening istrinya.

"Malam ini kita tidur bertiga ya? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak tidur bersama." Saran Jimin.

" _Ne!_ " Seru sang istri dan putrinya penuh semangat. Jimin jadi gemas sekali pada keduanya.

"Ayo Papa, kita tidur. Jiyoon sudah mengantuk."

"Baiklah tuan putri," Digendongnya Jiyoon sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan sang istri, "Dibereskan besok saja, sayang." Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah tiba di kamar utama, kini ketiganya sudah pada posisi masing - masing dengan Jiyoon di tengah - tengah Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Papa, nyanyikan satu lagu untuk Jiyoon." Pinta Jiyoon yang saat ini sudah berada dalam pelukan sang Mama. Permintaan Jiyoon tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Jimin. Sembari Jimin bernyanyi, Yoongi menepuk pelan punggung sang putri agar lebih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

 _Hush little baby don't say a word._

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

Suara Jimin yang lembut, membuat Jiyoon semakin larut. Yoongi bahkan ikut merasakan kantuknya saat Jimin menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

"Selamat tidur, Ma, Pa." Jiyoon kecil milik Jimin dan Yoongi kini telah mengarungi mimpi indahnya. Mimpi yang indah bersama Papa dan Mamanya. Mungkin juga bersama calon adiknya yang akan hadir beberapa tahun kedepan?

 _And if that cart and bull fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

 _(Hush Little Baby by Amy Robbins-Wilson)_

"Selamat tidur, Sayang." Dikecupnya pipi gembil sang putri yang telah tertidur dangan penuh kasih sayang. Dan sepasang suami istri itu menyusul anaknya yang tengah menyelami mimpi indah setelah saling berbagi ciuman sayang.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
